Something you can't have
by CrossfireMisty85
Summary: Kitty is always teasing Rogue about her crush on Scott, but what's really going on with Rogue and Scott is much more complicated, and when Rogue gets a opportunity to turn the tables on Kitty over her secret crush, you can bet she will take it.
1. Payback Time

**Characters might be OOC. It is not intentional. If the characters are OOC, I'm very sorry. I wanted them to fit the plot.**

 **Pairings: Rogue/Scott, Kitty/Kurt, mention of Jean/Scott, Logan/Ororo, Lance/Kitty, Kurt/Amanda**

 **Summary: Kitty is always teasing Rogue about her crush on Scott, but what's really going on with Rogue and Scott is much more complicated, and when Rogue gets a opportunity to turn the tables on Kitty over her secret crush, you can bet she will take it.**

* * *

Rogue had been having a bad morning. Jean had persuaded Scott to leave her behind, so she was late to class. He always seemed to believe Jean. Remy had come to school, irritating Rogue with his trademark smirk, and his habit of teasing her. She was not one bit happy with life in general.

After lunch, Duncan and his cronies started hitting on her. Scott started arguing with Duncan. He moved her out of the way so she wouldn't be harmed. She stood in shock. Blows were exchanged. Duncan managed to knock Scott's glasses off, almost making Scott blast him, which would expose them as mutants.

After the fight ended, Rogue was fuming, her face was about to explode, but she carefully put Scott's glasses on his face before letting it all out in the open. She told Scott that she could handle herself and she didn't need him to fight for her. After saying what was on her mind, Rogue gave Scott the cold shoulder.

Despite this, Scott decided to make it up to her. He started asking if she wanted to hang out with him. Rogue didn't understand why. She kept saying no and ignoring him, but he had been consistently pestering her for the last few weeks. She wanted some peace and quiet from all the ruckus. She wanted to avoid Jean, the adults, the new mutants, and, most of all, Scott. She decided that her bedroom was the best place to get away from them. She would come out for meals, and sometimes she didn't bother to go, but she would still go to school.

One day, Rogue decided to curl up on her bed, reading a random novel from the library and listening to some music. Kitty had got back from studying with Kurt and was placing a picture of him on her side table. The novel was very bland and not interesting Rogue so she took her headphones off and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kitty said.

Kitty jumped from her bed and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Scott," she said loudly. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kitty, is Rogue here by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's-"

Rogue came back to their room.

"Kitty, who's there?"

"Scott's been looking for you," Kitty said, giving her a sly wink.

"Oh, um, uh, hey, Scott," Rogue said, blushing a bright shade of red. She mentally hit herself, and made a note to have revenge on Kitty.

"Hey, want to get some burgers at the Gut Bomb?"

"Yeah. Sure. Let me get ready first," she said flatly.

He gave her a grin, indicating he'd be patiently waiting for her to finish preparing.

"Have fun," Kitty said, rather cheerfully.

Scott closed the door, but not before Rogue gave Kitty a hard glare. In response, Kitty smiled brightly and waved to her.

She promised herself she'd decide on what her revenge on Kitty would be later.

* * *

 **The Gut Bomb**

Scott watched as Rogue took huge bites from her double cheeseburger.

Rogue looked up.

"What?" She asked, with food in her mouth.

"Easy, Rogue, slow down. You're eating like Kurt."

"Sorry. Ah'm just very hungry."

There was a pregnant silence.

"Rogue, I'm sorry for leaving you at the mansion. I'm also sorry for pestering you."

"It's all raght. Sorry for ignoring ya," she said calmly.

He gave a sigh of relief.

She took a bite from her burger.

"Hey, Scott. Why did ya want to hang with meh?"

"I thought it would be nice to help you. I really want to get to know you better."

She nodded.

They chatted about their favorite type of music, aspirations, what made them happy, and many more things, while eating.

They got up. Scott, being the gentleman he was, waited for Rogue to throw her trash away before he threw his.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked pleasantly.

"Sure."

She gave a confident grin. But on the inside, butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Her heartbeat was racing faster. She couldn't believe that she might have a chance with Scott.

They got inside of the car, having a conversation about school life and their uncontrollable powers, as they exited the car to take a stroll in the park, they still talked about the same subject as before.

"Remember when Ah absorbed ya? Ah gained some memories. They were fuzzy."

"Did you get some important memories?" he asked.

"Ah saw a plane crashing, an orphanage, and a lot of loneliness. Ah'm sorry ya had to experience that. It makes meh feel selfish about when Ah talked about mah mama and how she betrayed meh and lied ta meh."

"It's not your fault."

He gripped her black opera gloved hand and looked right in her eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face. It revealed her whole face to him. He would never understand why she covered up so much. She was beautiful. There was a sense of mystery about her. Her emerald green eyes could put you under a spell. They were filled with lots of intense energy. You could see a hint of innocence. There were a lot of emotions in them. He wanted to mainly see happiness. But it was too clouded by fear, rage, pain, confusion, and sadness.

"Rogue..."

"Scott..."

He leaned in. Her eyes grew wide.

She knew she would hurt him. They weren't supposed to be even doing this. What about Jean? Jean was his girlfriend. Rogue couldn't do this to her.

Sure, Jean was kind of mean to her. She would tell people to embarrass her. She would cause her to lose her homework. She would make snide remarks about her. She humiliated Scott by flirting with other guys. There was one time she flirted with Logan, although she'd stopped doing it. Logan and Ororo were now together. Rogue was very happy for him. A rough guy like him could use a girl like Ororo.

But, most of all, Rogue didn't want to hurt Scott. One touch could cost him his life. Even a slight brush with her skin could easily wound. She was dangerous. She was the Rogue. She could never love the same way others could. Her powers felt like a curse, trapping her in a box. It was hard to let anyone in. She dreamed that someone would save her from this fate. But dreams don't always come true.

At the last second, she pulled out of the kiss.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah can't do this. Ah don't deserve you, Scott. Ah'm going to hurt ya very badly," she said, diverting her gaze from his face.

"Rogue," he said calmly.

"Let's just forget this happened."

"Rogue," he said for the second time.

"Just leave meh alone," she said, looking at him.

He nodded, with a look of understanding.

They walked back to the car in silence which Rogue only broke when they reached the mansion.

"Ah'm sorry Scott. Ya have a girlfriend. Ah just can't do that to her."

She exited the car, going to her room, not wanting to hear another word. She would usually go via the most direct route to her refuge, but tonight was really not a good option to take the most direct path to her room after what had happened with her and Scott.

She had just entered the room she shared with Kitty when Kitty appeared by phasing through the wall, landing perfectly on her bed.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was fine," she said, convincing Kitty. She looked down at the floor.

"Glad to hear. Maybe you can go on a second date."

"Kitty, you make it sound like we're instantly going to get married and have a baby in a carriage. Plus he's with Jean."

"Rogue, don't let that get in your way. Just because she steps all over you and acts like she's _Miss. Perfect_ doesn't mean you don't stand a chance with Scott. I can see in your eyes that you like him," Kitty said with attitude, emphasizing the Miss. Perfect.

"Ah don't like Scott."

"Deny it all you want. But I know you have feelings for him."

Wanting to change the subject, Rogue said, "So, where have you been?"

"I went on a date with Lance. It's been so long since we had one. He barely even takes our relationship seriously anymore. I'm scared that he doesn't like me like he used to."

"Kitty, he still likes you."

"I see the look in his eyes when he sees her."

"Her?"

"Wanda."

"Ah'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Rogue said comfortingly, although she didn't believe it.

"Kurt understands how to take a relationship seriously. He's so nice, fuzzy, and adorable too."

"Ew. Brother. Don't want to hear that."

"I don't want to hear you moaning Scott's name through the night."

Rogue blushed a darker shade of red than her usual shade.

"I don't do that at all," she stammered.

"I'll play you the tape of it to prove it," Kitty said, yawning loudly, "It's getting late. Remember what I said. I need to be going to sleep now, not listening to you. Night, Rogue."

Rogue took a deep breath. She would have to deal with the tape tomorrow. Kitty seemed to be leaning on Kurt for support. She had a photo of him on her table. She'd been studying and spending time with him for a week. She said he was nice and adorable. Her relationship with Lance was on the rocks. Rogue realized that Kitty liked Kurt. But he had a girlfriend. This meant that Kitty would feel the same way that Rogue felt when Kitty teased her. Now Rogue had a perfect plan to get some revenge. Her priority now was to talk to Scott, even though it was going to be tough after what had happened between them earlier.

She left the room quickly and silently, so Kitty could get some rest. Standing down the hallway was Scott, instructing some of the new mutants to go to bed. She waited for them to finish.

Wishing this whole day had never happened, Rogue decided that it was time to talk to Scott.

"Hey, Scott."

"Hey, Rogue."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, about what happened earlier, I'm sorry," he said, apologetically.

"It's all raght."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked nervously.

"What type of favor?"

Rogue replied with a devious grin on her face.


	2. Feelings that need to be sorted out

The bright sunrays hit her face. Groaning, Rogue forced herself to get up. As she yawned, she rubbed her eyes. She tried to open the door to the bathroom, but it was locked. Kitty was using it and she always took very long. It had been much easier to use the bathroom before for the original six because there was barely anyone but them living in the mansion. Now there were long lines for the bathroom.

She went outside and saw nobody waiting in line for the bathroom.

 _It's always a good thing to be early_ , she thought.

She tried opening the door but it wouldn't open.

 _The door must be jammed_ , she thought.

She phased through the door to the girls' bathroom. Steam was in the air, so Rogue could barely see anything, which made her unable to move around. Suddenly, she realized she could hear someone humming.

Scott hummed a little tune, washing his hair thoroughly, and then he was finally finished with his shower. He took off his goggles and searched for his glasses, putting them on. As the steam cleared up, he saw Rogue standing there.

"Rogue!" he shouted, embarrassed.

Rogue was blushing a dark shade of red. There was Scott standing in all of his glory.

"Sorry. Ah thought this was the girls' bathroom."

She was about to make an exit from the bathroom, when all of a sudden, Scott grabbed her by the hands. She gasped as she felt his fingers on her bare skin. She struggled, trying to escape his grasp before her powers started working. In the few seconds before they would become active, she continued to try to get away but he moved closer. She flinched as she felt his hot breath on her skin. He placed quick kisses on her neck, making her shiver. He placed a hard kiss on her lips.

 _Why aren't my powers working? This is so wrong but it feels so right. Ah just can't do this to Jean_ , she thought.

"We can't do this, Scott," she said, pushing him away from her.

"Why can't we do this?" he asked, keeping a neutral expression on his face.

"Because this is so wrong. What about Jean?"

"What about her?"

"You can't just do this to your girlfriend with no explanation," she said with anger rising in her voice.

"I don't care," he said, keeping that neutral expression that meant Rogue could never tell what he was feeling from his face.

"Stop that, Scott. Please-," she moaned in annoyance as she felt his fingers glide under her shirt before it turned to a moan of pleasure.

He took off her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. He traced her skin, making her shiver.

"Do you like this?"

She continued to moan in pleasure, saying his name. She loved the way he touched her. It sent shivers down her spine and butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

He took off her pants as she slowly did a little dance with her hips to help him.

She traced his bare chest with her fingertips, seeing the scars from many battles there.

She looked into his eyes through his sunglasses. She was enticed by them and gently took his sunglasses off, not caring a bit about the consequences.

His eyes were shut, and he said that he didn't want to blast her to ash. She encouraged him to open his eyes, ignoring his pleas for her not to beg. He opened his eyes to reveal chocolate brown irises.

She looked into his eyes, closing the small gap between their lips. As their tongues battled for conquest, their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Then the sound of the new mutants chatting up a storm outside alerted Rogue. She quickly put on her clothes.

She gave Scott a kiss on the cheek.

"Same time tomorrow?"

He gave her a nod and an intense stare full of longing, making the butterflies in her stomach fly faster and her heartbeat go up.

He gave her a long kiss that took her breath away.

She phased through the door, dazed by the kiss, stumbling on to the floor.

Jean was standing in front of her.

"Why were you in the boys' bathroom?"

"No reason," Rogue answered rather quickly, getting up on her feet.

"Do you know where Scott is?"

"Ah don't know."

Jean gave her a suspicious stare.

"Fine. If you see him then tell me."

Jean mumbled a few words under her breath before going away in the other direction.

Rogue jumped at the sound of the door opening, revealing a fully clothed Scott with his sunglasses back on.

They exchanged glances that showed all that could have been said in words.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to his room.

Rogue woke up with a gasp. _That dream was fake yet it felt so real_ , she thought.

She took a look at her alarm clock and saw in bright green 5:00. All of a sudden, she heard a thump. She jumped up and saw someone leaning over the table. The figure looked like a girl with a ponytail.

"I told you that you talked in your sleep. Girl, if you keep moaning that loudly, people behind the walls will hear you," a voice said teasingly.

Rogue jumped at the sound, now realizing that Kitty had already woken up. She blushed her usual shade of red.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Kitty turned on the light to see Rogue.

Rogue was breathing hard, shallow breaths.

"Hey, Rogue, are you okay?" she said with in a worried tone.

Rogue gave her a nod, reassuring her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Ah'm fine, Kitty."

Kitty picked up her physics book from her desk and got ready to go out to the hallway.

"Where are ya going this early in the morning?"

"I'm going to study with Kurt for a major test. I don't want to, like, fail this test," she said in a serious tone.

Kitty gave Rogue one last look before phasing through the door silently so as not to disturb the other students.

 _This early in the morning? Kitty's been studying with him for the past week. Kitty must really like him_ , Rogue thought.

Rogue collapsed back on her bed.

 _This is going to be another very long day. Ah can't just go back to sleep. Not after that dream,_ she thought.

She got up and did her usual routine, which involved a shower. She loved the warmth of the water on her skin. It helped her imagine a little bit what touch felt like.

 _Must be just like the way Scott was touching you in that fantasy of yours_ , she heard in her head.

 _Ah don't fantasize about him_ , she responded.

 _Oh, really, you're just waiting to take a bite of him_ , the voice said.

 _Stop talking to meh_ , she responded.

 _Don't you just fantasize about him touching your hips, whispering sweet nothings? Don't you imagine him playing with your tongue, and making you feel warm inside_ , _making you feel important? You wish for that to all come true. But it won't ever happen to you, you're just an untouchable girl who wants to feel something but can't. Sad. I pity you_ , the voice said harshly.

She placed some mental blocks in order for the voice to stop intruding.

 _Ah don't even know who that was_ , she thought, worried.

She would have to find out later.

When she was done, she went to the kitchen and got a box of cereal. She went to the fridge to get some milk to see that there was barely any left.

 _Who finished all of the milk_ , she thought.

She got out the pancake mix instead and started preparing pancakes. When she had finished, Rogue had 108 pancakes.

She prepared some bacon and sausage for Logan, Kurt, and all the meat lover students.

She set the table, putting out three bottles of syrup, the pancakes, a plate of sausage and bacon, and a plate of hash browns and other food for the vegetarians.

She grabbed some bacon, sausage, and pancakes with a square of butter and syrup for herself. As she relaxed, the mental barriers started to get weaker.

Rogue sat down at the table and pulled out her headphones to listen to some music to calm the people in her head. It was a very jumbled mess. Kitty wanted pop. Magneto wanted some classical music. She put on a pop song, much to Kitty's excitement and Magneto's dismay. She ate her food.

The mansion residents got up from their beds at the smell of food and started eating breakfast when they saw that someone had made it for them. Logan could tell who had prepared the food but didn't want to tell anyone for her privacy.

"Who made this food?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," replied another mutant.

"Maybe it was Rogue. She's already eating her breakfast."

"Why would she ever do something for us when she just listens to her music and ignores us?"

The students looked at Rogue and each other. Bobby, who didn't think Rogue made the meal, came up with an answer.

"I think I know who made it."

"Who is it then?"

"Jean made it. She cares about us and understands what we go through."

The students spoke amongst each other about the mysterious cook. Then, they decided Bobby was right. Jean was the person who had made the food. They were discussing how to thank Jean for doing something for them over the holidays.

Not paying attention to the conversation, Rogue was finishing her breakfast.

 _What if I phased through the table_ , she thought.

No, those are Kitty's fears.

 _For once, it would be nice to have thoughts by mahself. Was that dream from earlier just a figment of mah imagination or is it something more than that? Kitty must be waiting to go up_ _to Scott and say "Rogue likes you." She also wants to tell him about that dream from earlier, saying that Ah was screaming the night away_ _,_ she thought embarrassed.

She looked over to see the real Kitty sitting in her seat, typing furiously at her laptop.

 _Kitty must be having a hard time studying for that test,_ she thought.

Kitty was writing an e-mail to her parents while muttering under her breath.

"That jerk. Why is he such an idiot at times? I told him it would be better for him to join the X-men but no, he can't leave his roots. Mister Brotherhood. I hate him. He left me at prom. He'll always leave me for the Brotherhood. He's probably going to run off with Wanda or some other hot girl to some place, leaving me all high and dry."

Kurt came over to the empty seat next to her with his plate full of sausages and bacon, placing his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a friendly smile that was very innocent to which Kitty replied with a smile back and then turned away as her face started to turn red as a tomato. She had a frown on her face, fully aware that Kurt didn't know about her feelings and that she might never stand a chance.

Rogue finished the food off her plate and put it in the sink. She walked to the hallway, music filling her ears, slowly closing her eyes. She was just about to walk to the hallway where the room she shared with Kitty was, when all of a sudden she bumped into someone, knocking her headphones to the floor.

"Are you okay?" a voice said. Rogue's senses were not working properly after being knocked to the floor, so she didn't know who it was.

A hand was held out to her and she took it and the help it gave her. She looked up to see who she was holding on to. Then, she saw the one person she didn't want to see after the events of the morning, dreamed and real.

"Hey, Scott," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, Rogue," he said politely.

"Ah was just going."

She walked past him. Then she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him. Quickly, she examined his facial features and noticed they were exactly the same as his dream self's. That same smile, voice, and handsomeness were there. But there was one thing that was different between them. Dream Scott was a little more aggressive toward her while Real Scott wasn't really aggressive. No, it was two things, Dream Scott didn't care about Jean while Real Scott would do anything for her.

Rogue sighed, a sad expression appearing on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She was quickly on alert, stumbling for something to say.

"Why wouldn't Ah be?"

"Kitty said that you didn't feel really good about yourself. Just know you can always talk to me if you need. Oh, by the way, thanks for cooking for everyone."

"No problem," Rogue said lightly.

He was about to walk away.

"Wait."

He turned.

"How do ya know that Ah did it?"

"Because I know you," he said genuinely.

"So, are ya going to help meh with the thing that we talked about the other day?"

"I'll help you with it. But I don't know if you're up for it."

He walked away from her.

She leaned her back against the wall.

 _Wow. Ah'm going to have to get Kitty for that. Guess that Ah have to thank her in a very special way. Have to get out quickly before anyone else catches me_ , she thought.

Logan was eating his sausage, when he heard a voice say in his head, _Logan_.

He growled.

 _I have something to show you, Ororo, and Hank_ , Charles said.

Logan got up, Ororo followed, with Hank right behind her.

Rogue was looking for a book that she could read later. She looked at her desk, where there were 6 books, all of which she looked over carefully.

 _Why does mah life have to be so awful? I can't even hug my brother. Might never make it to the altar. Ah'll just be a grumpy person, who can never love someone_ , she thought.

She looked through all of the books. The one that interested her the most was the last book.

The last book had a leather cover with pictures of a hero battling a monster, flames surrounding the book, a young witch, ready for combat and other things on it.

She flipped through the pages and saw something that caught her eye.

A picture of a fiery bird was on the page.

She saw the title in bold letters on top of the page. **The Phoenix.**

She skimmed to see if there was a description of this entity but it was scratched out.

 _Why did someone do that_ , she thought.

 _You will find out sooner or later_ , Magneto said in her mind.

"Rogue!"

Kitty was calling out to her. She threw the book on the floor.

 _You need to run faster than this_ , Pietro said in a tone of annoyance.

She felt a surge of energy coming from her legs. There she was at Scott's car. Calling shotgun earned Rogue a nasty scowl from Jean.

"Scott."

He turned to Jean.

"She's sitting in my seat."

"You don't always have the call, little Miss. Perfect," Rogue said with confidence.

Scott looked back and forth between them.

Jean didn't like Rogue standing up to her. But she needed to get to school.

"Fine," Jean said with annoyance.

"Glad that we can finally agree on something," Rogue said.

The two girls exchanged glares at each other. Jean hopped into the back seat. Then a puff of smoke appeared in the back seat. Kurt was carrying Kitty on his lap.

"You guys seem very cozy," Rogue said, teasing Kitty.

Kitty jumped off Kurt's lap and looked in the opposite direction of Kurt, blushing madly. Scott had a smile on his face. Jean was still a little angry at Rogue, but looked very amused. Rogue was the most amused of them all, giving Kitty a sly smirk as she looked at her.

Scott drove to school.

On the outside, Scott looked neutral. But on the inside, he was feeling something different. It was tough deciding whose side he was on.

There was Jean, a teammate, his oldest best friend and his girlfriend. They'd been inseparable and always there for each other. He felt that there was almost nothing he could hide from Jean. However, there were certain things that Jean wouldn't really understand that Rogue could. He had long had a crush on Jean. He had thought she was the girl for him. But then Duncan came along and started messing around with him, staring constant spats and fights with him, always gaining Jean's attention. There were the nice things about Jean: she was very empathic, smart, and beautiful. On the other hand, she could be an attention seeker, a sucker for popularity, and a bit of a flirt.

Then there was Rogue, also a teammate, a friend, and a good listener. Rogue was more of a mystery to him. She was very complex. She was very strong and not afraid to say what was on her mind. Scott could say some things that were really personal to her that he couldn't tell anyone else. She always seemed to understand and care, even if it didn't show on the outside. She had always been there for him when Jean was going out with Duncan.

The thing that always caused Rogue to push away was her powers. She could never touch anyone. Her powers had got out of control at the concert and she had been really affected by it. When he and Jean had finally started going out, Rogue had looked sad. Then she had become more distant. He liked that they had finally started talking again and maybe she might not close up like she always did.

He parked in the parking lot and everyone went up the front steps of the school. Kurt saw Amanda and gave her a kiss on the lips and walked into the school, holding her hand. Kitty looked away with an expression of hurt. Rogue noticed and grabbed Kitty with her, dragging her all the way to the girls' bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"We need talk about ya feelings for Kurt."


	3. The Date Part 1

**This was meant to be the last chapter of Something you can't have. It's two part. I appreciate your guys support. The last two chapters were made with help from a beta. Shout out to shallowness. Sadly, this chapter doesn't have any help from shallow. But I will try to make this chapter my best chapter I've ever made. Sorry that it took so long to make this chapter. On to the story.**

 **Note: Jean and Scott are together. There's a brief mention of Jean's friend, Taryn. In this fanfic, the world doesn't know that the mansion kids and staff are actually mutants except for the Brotherhood and the principal after Mystique.**

* * *

"There's nothing to talk about," Kitty said, brushing Rogue off. She headed for the door, only to have Rogue stop in front of her.

"You can't keep denying this."

"I don't have any feelings for him. The only one who I really like is Lance. He treats me well."

"Yesterday, you were telling me how you were losing faith in your relationship. Now you're saying that it's all better now."

"Everything is okay. Lance wants to get back together."

Rogue had a worried look on her face. Kitty put her hands on Rogue's shoulders.

"Don't worry about me," Kitty said, pulling her hands away and went out the door.

 _Ah hope you're raght, Kitty. Ah really hope, Rogue thought._

Rogue went out to the hallway. On her right, Kurt and Amanda were talking and on her left, Kitty and Lance were hugging.

Kurt and Amanda started hugging each other, closing the gap between their lips. Kitty saw the scene, looking sad. She, then, pulled Lance into a kiss. He was startled, but then let his inner man out. The two couples pulled away from each other, going their separate ways.

"Rogue."

She turned around to see Scott.

"Hey, Scott."

"This is going to be very difficult."

"Don't worry, Sugah. The plan will work," she said, confident in herself. She walked away to her first period.

* * *

 **Later**

Rogue was walking out of 7th period, bumping into to someone.

"Watch where you going."

Rogue looked up to see Jean.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

She walked out of the way.

"Rogue."

She kept on walking.

"Hey, wait up."

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rogue."

"Hey, Scott."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready then Ah'll ever be," she said, sarcastically.

"Scott."

"Hey, Jean."

Jean twirled her hair and asked, "We're still going on that date, right?"

Rogue widen her eyes, walking away from them.

"Can I take a rain check? I promised Rogue that I would help her with something."

"It's always Rogue. Rogue this, Rogue that. Why don't you ever talk about me ever? I'm sick and tired of always hearing her name," she said, jealousy seething in her voice.

"Rogue is my friend."

"Isn't it obvious, Scott? I see the way she looks at you. That look she gives is not friendly one bit. It's more lustful. She still has that crush on you."

"Crush?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Crush. You can be so oblivious at times."

"Rogue," he whispered, "I've got to go, Jean."

"You're running after her. Fine. Go ahead. I don't care."

Scott ran away from her, leaving Jean with a frown.

"Hey."

"Why would you cancel your date?"

"I wanted to have a new adventure and some space."

The pair went outside the school, entering Scott's car. Kurt came first, sharing a passionate kiss with Amanda. Kitty was outside, smiling and talking with Tabitha and Amara. She turned and saw Kurt and Amanda with a glare. Amara noticed, not wanting to get involved, going off to her boyfriend. Jean came, talking with Taryn. Duncan came along, offering Jean a ride, which she accepted. As they were walking to his car, Duncan's hand traveled downward, touching Jean's bottom.

"This is going to be more tough than Ah imagined."

"Don't worry, the plan will work."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey, Kitty."

"What do you want?"

"Ah got two coupons for that fancy restaurant downtown. Ah was hoping you would take them and go on a date with Lance."

"Really. Wait, what's the catch?"

"There's none."

"Are you like sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll trust you this time."

Rogue gave her the coupons and ran out.

"Did you give the coupons?"

"I did."

"Operation Kurtty on the way."

* * *

Kitty was putting on some lipgloss.

"Perfect."

She looked at the mirror, seeing a reflection of a young woman. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands framing her face. She had on pink eyeshadow, mascara, and luscious orange lipstick. Her blue dress stopped at her knees, sparkling. It hugged her curves well. She had on beige wedges on her feet.

"Ya look beautiful."

Kitty turned, seeing Rogue.

"Thanks."

"Good luck on your date."

"Bye."

She ran out of the room and mansion. Lance was standing there.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

* * *

 **This is going to be two part. Hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be the last one.**


	4. The Date part 2

**I'm sorry. It was pretty diffcult writing the final chapter because I had no help. I'll edit this chapter later since this one was pretty tasteless.**

* * *

Kitty stepped out of the car. Lance got out and held the door for her.

"Milady."

"Thank you for being so kind."

"Anything for you."

A pair of binoculars peered out of a bush.

"Is mocking jay in?"

"Yes, I repeat mocking jay is in the nest."

"Has Mr. Fuzzy dude entered in the nest?"

"No. Here he comes."

Kurt pulled up and parked, stepping out and getting the door for Amanda.

 **With Kitty and Lance**

"Reservations for Pryde."

"Oh, right here. Let the waiter guide you to the table."

The waiter guided them to the booth at the back of the restaurant.

"May I take your order?"

After they order, they sat quietly.

"Hey Kitty."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to like-"

"I never thought you would ask."

Kitty pulled him into a kiss, making him beg for more. The two had an intense make out, which was shortly interrupted.

"Ahem," someone cleared his throat, in order to get their attention.

Kitty quickly fixed herself.

"Kurt," she said with shock.

"Kitty."

Kurt slid in to the seat next to Kitty, while Amanda went next to Lance.

Kurt gave Lance a dirty look.

 **Back to the spy**

"Did anything happened?"

"Nothing except Kitty and Lance making out in front of Kurt."

"Not really good, is it?

"It's definitely awkward."

"Do we abort mission?"

"Not yet."

The two couples ate their food in silence, making small talk.

"It's time for me to go," Amanda said.

"I could take you home," Lance said.

"Thanks."

Lance and Amanda walked out.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry...The truth is I really really like you. I know you and Amanda are together and I don't want to ruin your relationship."

"Kitty."

"What?"

"Kitty. I never told you this but I'll show you."

Kurt leaned in, giving Kitty a kiss on the lips, leaving her baffled and blushing profoundly.

"Really?"

"But, what about Amanda?

"Me and Amanda are just friends."

"But, I saw you guys kissing."

"We thought that we had something. But in the end, it was just a phase."

"Me and Lance have been on rocky grounds lately. We're just not right for each other.."

Kitty leaned in slow, Kurt following. They met with a small, but cute kiss.

"Awww."

"Did you just awed?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

"High five."

"High five."

They high five each other. Scott was laughing. Rogue was secretly blushing.

They both turned to look at each other.

Rogue gave him a smile, which he in turn gave her one.

Rogue felt a burning sensation in her heart. She closed her eyes, leaning in. Scott closed his eyes, waiting.

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Kitty and Kurt jumped on them.

"Kurt!"

"What are you two lovebirds doing in the bushes?"

The pair blushed in embarrassment, causing Kitty to laugh.

"Have you been spying on us?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be," she said, responding with a kiss.

The pair left the two spies behind.

"So..."

"So..."

"Hey, Rogue...So, any way-"

Rogue reacted on impulse, kissing him.

"Rogue," he muffled.

She pulled away.

"You can..."

"I always wanted to do that."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I have a few options that you can pick for my next story. You have 5 options.**

 **An unnamed one shot (X-men Evolution) - a one shot base on a DeviantArt. Main pairing is Kurtty, a side pairing of Scouge, mentions of Loro, and Jott.**

 **Moving on (X-men Evolution) - a three shot when Scott and Jean get together, leaving Rogue depressed. With the help of Kitty, she moves on with her life. Main pairing is Scouge, side pairing of Kurtty, mentions of Lancitty, Jott, Loro, and Romy.**

 **The New Kid (X-men Evolution) - a story about a girl named Kristen. She can't remember anything but going to the mansion. Meanwhile Rogue is dealing with repercussions of the incident at the concert. The new kid helps her through it. But there's something about that new kid that is mysterious. Who is she? Why is she here? Main pairing is Scouge, side pairings of Kurtty, Jott, and Loro.**

 **An unnamed high school story (Teen Titans) - Kori Anders is a foreign exchange student with a dark past. Richard Grayson is the playboy and prince of Gotham, who saw the death of his parents. Rachel Roth is a goth, who is secretly being abused by her dad. Garfield Logan is a class clown, who is trying to cover up the pain. Victor Stone is a jock, who was involved in a car accident, leaving him clinging to life. These five individuals never thought they had something in common until now.**

 **An unnamed story (Young Justice) - Set before Artemis joined the team. Young Justice gets a new team member, Batman's new apprentice, Shadow. She has a stronghold of secrets. She tries to fit in. But, when these secrets are threatened to be spilled, she would do anything no matter the cost. Main pairings are Wally/OC, Wally/Artemis, Zatanna/Robin, Superboy/Miss Martian, and other pairings to come.**

 **That's it for this story. You have plenty of options to choose from. Whichever one wins will be the next story I decide to post. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. This is CrossfireMisty85 signing off.**


End file.
